1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tamper-evident closure system, generally for a container of small capacity. The closure for the container has a single bead segment which locks under a shoulder on the neck to prevent removal of the cap prior to tearing off a portion of the skirt thereof. A tear tab depends from the skirt of the cap adjacent an external scoreline which extends through the skirt from its bottom and terminates near the terminus of a circumferential internal scoreline on the underside of the top. The interrelationship of the lip flange of the container and a hollow plug on the underside of the top of the cap can be employed to prevent resealing of the cap once the user has torn the cap skirt away from the top of the cap.
2. Description of Related Art
The description of related art set forth in application Ser. No. 08/863,669 is herein incorporated by reference.